un amor prohibido
by tsuki hogonake
Summary: Himawari tiene 16 y Kazama 21 años, Kazama viene a quedarse unas semanas en casa de los Nohara y aparecerán sentimientos entre Himawari y Kazama...


CAP 1

POV HIMAWARI:

Me llamo Himawari Noara, y tengo 16 años, tengo el pelo naranja, una esbelta figura y llevo el uniforme de la escuela que es el típico uniforme de instituto japonés. Mi hermano, Shin Chan, ahora mismo está en la universidad de Tokio, pero ha decidido volver junto con Kazama, seguramente se quedría un rato en casa siempre me pareció un chico muy inteligente y guapo, cada vez que venía a nuestra casa me ponía colorada y le observaba a distancia, la verdad es que sigo enamorada de él, perpo él sólo me ve como a una niña pequeña y como nada más, nunca me prestó demasiada atención, y la verdad es que no le veo desde que yo tenía 12 años, pero no creo que se fije mucho en mí, nunca se ha fijado demasiado en mí, sólo se fija en las chicas maduras.

Llgué por fin a casa y me encontré con el equipaje de mi hermano, que era una mochila roja.

-Hola Himawari, has crecido mucho, creo que no te veo de hace uno o dos años.-Me di la vuelta y pude ver a mi hermano Shin Chan, tenía algo de flequillo y estaba alto, delgado y guapo, pero seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

-Hola hermanito, dime, ¿qué tal la universidad?-Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien.-Me contestó, pero de repente me fijé en que había una mochila azul.

-Hermanito, ¿de quién es esta mochila?-Le pregunté curiosa.

-Ah, casi se me olvida contártelo, Kazama se queda a dormir, ¿te importa que duerma en nuestro cuarto?-Me puse roja en seguida, Shin Chan y yo compartíamos el mismo cuarto, pero desde que se había ido a la universidad, lo había adornado como a mí me gustaba y estaba un poco desordenado, con mi ropa por todas partes, mis revistas de chicos guapos y muchos posters de Super Junior, en esos momento rezaba por que mi hermano no hubiera entrado e mi habitación.

-¿Has entrado en mi habitación?-Le pregunté asustada.

-No, pero Kazama acaba de entrar.-Dijo y yo fui corriendo hacia mi habitación y encontré a Kazama completamente sonrojado de que estaba mi ropa interior por todas partes y era bastante provocatiba y un montón de posters de Super Junior y revistas de chicos guapos y yo le miré sonrojada a más no poder y él me miró más rojo que un tomate.

-C-creo que debería dejar que ordenaras esto un poco.-Me dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y yo asentí y cerré la puerta y guardé mi ropa interior, mis revistas y mis posters y le dejé entrar, y él me sonrió muy sonrojado y yo le miré a la cara, y me fijé en lo guapo y alto que estaba tenía el mismo corte de pelo, pero estaba un poco más largo.

-B-bueno, yo me voy para dejar que empaquetes tus cosas.-Dije y me fui rápidamente hasta donde estaba mi madre tomando el té.

-Hola Himawari, ten un poco de té.-Me dijo sirviéndome una taza y yo la tomé.

-Kazama se ha vuelto un hombre muy guapo.-Me dijo y yo asentí.

-Mamá, ¿por qué Kazama no duerme en el cuarto de invitados?-Le pregunté curiosa.

-Bueno, es que van a venir los abuelos de Kyusu, los de Akita, la tía Musae y la tía Masae para venir a ver a Shin Chan.-Me dijo y yo suspiré ondo, yo pensaba estar tranquila, pero ahora iban a venir todos los de la familia.

-¿Es que acaso no te cae bien Kazama?-Me preguntó mi madre.

-No que va no es nada de eso y ¿cuándo van a venir?-Le pregunté y en ese momento sonó en timbre y al abrir me encontré con todos que estaban con sus maletas.

-Himawari te has hecho una jovencita muy hermanos. Me dijo el abuelo de Akita.

-Sí, pero bájate la falta, no quiero que los hombres te acosen.-Me dijo el abuelo de Kyusu.

-Papá, no ves que ella es tan guapa que seguro que tiene novio.-Dijo Musae y yo me puse roja, y en ese momento apareció Kazama.

-Hola muy buenas.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia, y la gente se quedó mirando a Kazama y a mí.

-Qué joven tan guapo, tu debes de ser el novio de Himawari.-Djo la albuela de Akita y tanto Kazama cómo yo nos pusimos muy rojos.

-¡No si no somos novio, él es el amigo de Shin Chan!-Dije completamente roja.

-Mi nombre es Toru Kazama, un placer conocerles.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Dormirá con nosotros?-Preguntó la abuela de Kyusu.

-No, dormirá con Shin Chan y Himawari.-Dijo mi madre y el abuelo de Akita le miró fulminantemente.

-No es apropiado que una jovencita duerma con un hombre.-Dijo firmemente y Kazama y yo nos sonrojamos fuertemente.

-Pero Shin Chan dormirá con ellos así que no habrá problema.-Dijo mi madre y pude notar el sonrojo de Kamaza y com o se ponía cada vez más y más rojo y a mí me pasaba igual, iba a ser unas semanas muy largas.

CONTINUARÁ….

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.


End file.
